An old friend come back
by Pucca2009
Summary: Phineas was best friends with a girl named Rosalie when he was 4, until she moved. When she moves back, what will happen? Phineas x OC eventually! Also eventual Ferbella.  I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB
1. Chapter 1

A 4 year old Phineas Flynn was sitting in his sandbox smiling and throwing sand around.

"Phineas stop throwing sand, or im telling mom!" A 9 year old Candace said in an annoying squeeling tone.

"No." Phineas said.

Then he picked up a handful of sand and threw it at her.

Candace screeched.

"You got sand all over my new dress! Im telling mom!" Candace sobbed.

Then she ran inside. Phineas smiled satisfied with himself.

Then he heard sobbing from over the fence that seperated his yard from the next door neighbor's yard. Phineas didn't like the sound of sobbing, because his sister and mommy always cried when they were sad, so he got up and walked onto the sidewalk, and then turned and walked into the neighbor's front yard. There was a little girl his age with dark brown hair, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a very light pink shirt and a blue frilly skirt with purple socks and red velcro shoes. She was looking at the ground sobbing with big tears rolling down her face. She didn't even notice Phineas had walked into her yard.

"Why are you crying?" Phineas asked in a worried tone.

The little girl looked up looking suprised. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"My baby bwother... had to go to the doctor and get a...big boo boo...shot." The little girl choked out in between sobs having a hard time pronouncing brother.

"A shot?" Asked Phineas.

The girl nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"One time, my big sister had to go get a shot, but when she came home, she was all better." Phineas said smiling.

"Really? Was she sad?" The little girl aksed.

"No, she got a big lolipop!" Phineas said gleefully.

The little girl smiled and her tears dried up.

"Yay!" She shouted.

"Whats your name?" Phineas asked smiling.

"My name is Rosalie!" Said the little girl called Rosalie.

"Rosamie?" Phineas attempted to pronounce.

"Rose-a-lee." Rosalie corrected.

"Rose-a-lee?" Phineas repeated.

Rosalie nodded gleefully.

"Yay!" Phineas clapped from himself.

"Whats your name?" Rosalie asked still smiling.

"Phineas." Said Phineas.

"Phin-ay-es?" Rosalie atempted to pronounce.

"Phin-ee-as." Phineas pronounced.

"Phin-ee-as?" Rosalie repeated.

"Yay, you did it!" Phineas smiled.

Rosalie grinned happily.

"Do you want to play?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah!" Rosalie nodded quickly.

"I have a really really big sandbox in my yard! Do you want to build a sandcastle?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah! I wove building!" Rosalie said pronouncing the word love wrong.

"Me too! Lets go Rosielie!" Phineas smiled

"Rosalie." Rosalie corrected.

Then she stood up and she and Phineas ran back to Phineas's yard, and built a huge sandcastle using Phineas's natural building abilities and imagination and Rosalie's perfectionist instincts and style. Before they knew it, Rosalie's mother was calling her inside.

"I have to go to my mommy. Lets be friends Phineas!" Rosalie smiled.

"Best friends." Phineas smiled.

Then the two four year olds hugged, and Rosalie ran back to her yard and into her home.

Ever since then, Phineas and Rosalie were best friends. They saw eachother every day, even if one of them was sick, they would insist on seeing eachother. That went on for 6 months, until the day of July 18th 2005...

"Phineas, Rosalie's mother just called, she wanted to know if Rosalie could come over for one last playdate." Linda said to her son, who was staring up at her looking confused by her sentence.

"What do you mean one last playdate?" Phineas asked.

Linda smiled sadly at her son.

"Phineas honey, Rosalie is moving to Florida. Her plane leaves tomorrow. It was very last minute or I would have told you earlier." She said sadly.

Phineas gasped and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Rosalie is going away?" He asked with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yes honey, im sorry." Linda said sadly.

Phineas then started sobbing uncontrolably.

"Do you want to see her sweetie?" Linda asked her son.

Phineas nodded, still soobing. Linda picked up her phone and started dialing the number of Rosalie's mom. Phineas couldn't beleive it. His best friend was going away forever! Soon his mother was talking to Rosalie's mom. A few minutes later she finished and hung up.

"Rosalie is coming over right now Phineas.' Said Linda looking worriedly at her son.

Phineas nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Phineas walked over to the door and opened the door. Rosalie stood there. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Hi Phineas..." She muttered.

"Hi Rosalie." Phineas muttered.

The playdate was quite breif. They rollerskated for about 15 minutes, then they colored with chalk for 25, then finally they painted pictures. Rosalie drew a picture of Phineas and her holding hands and gave it to him, but then her mother was calling.

Phineas and Rosalie looked at eachother.

"Bye Phineas..." Rosalie said choking back tears.

"Bye Rosalie..." Phineas said also choking back his tears.

Then they hugged until Rosalie's mother called again. Rosalie sighed and walked out the door. That was the last time Phineas ever saw Rosalie.

7 years later...

Ferb and Isabella stood alone outside. Phineas had went to the bathroom, so they were left there with nothing to do. It was a regular Friday morning at 7:00. Suddenly, the gate creaked open. Ferb and Isabella turned there heads. A friendly looking girl with long dark brown hair with bangs and big blue eyes was peaking through the gate smiling nervously. She was wearing a purple short sleeved dress and blue tennis shoes with green laces.

"Um, hi...Im Rosalie...I just moved here, well moved back here. I used to live here, but anyway, im trying to meet new friends..." The girl called Rosalie said nervously.

"Oh, welcome to Danville, I mean welcome back to Danville Rosalie! Im Isabella." Isabella said walking over to her.

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie said shyly.

"Im Ferb." Ferb said quietley.

"Nice to meet you to." Rosalie said shyly again.

"Ferb doesn't talk much." Isabella said.

"Oh." Rosalie nodded in understandment.

Then there was the sound of a door opening. Phineas came out carrying a lemonade.

"Hey, im back!" He said gleefully.

"Hey Phineas, this is Rosalie! She says used to live in Danville, and now shes back!" Isabella smiled.

Phineas looked at Rosalie, and his jaw dropped, as did his lemonade glass from his hand.

"Rosalie?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Spongebob, or Yo Gabba Gabba, or Family Guy.

"Rosalie?" Phineas's jaw dropped, as did the lemonade from his hand.

Rosalie's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I know that voice! Your Phineas! Your my best friend!" Rosalie said happily.

"Yeah!" Phineas smiled.

Rosalie then had a huge grin on her face.

"This is the best day ever!" She shouted.

"So what happened? I thought you lived in Florida now!" Phineas said looking both confused and gleefull.

"Well, Florida was awful. The weather was way to hot, and I had no friends. I hated it. So on my 11th birthday, I asked my mom for the thousandth time if we could move back to Danville, and she finally said yeah!" Rosalie smiled remembering that night 6 months ago...

FLASHBACK:

"Honey, I'll get you anything you want for your birthday this year. What do you want? Money? New skates? A journal?" Angela Berry was asking her daughter.

"Anything?" Rosalie asked her mother seriously.

"Anything dear." Angela said.

"I want to move back to Danville." Rosalie said.

Angela froze. Her daughter had begged her many times to go back to Danville, and now it was her birthday wish.

"Are you sure honey? Do you want a new dress? Concert tickets?" Angela asked her daughter.

"No. I want to move back to Danville." Rosalie said.

Angela sighed.

"Well honey, it will take a while. It could take up to a year for us to raise the money!" Angela said.

"Well, thats what I want. If I can't have it, fine." Said Rosalie.

Angela shrugged.

"I geuss. If thats what you really want." She said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thats great! By the way, this is my stepbrother Ferb, and my friend Isabella." Phineas said.

"Hi again." Isabella said with a dissapointed look on her face, as if she expected Phineas to call her his girlfriend.

Ferb waved.

"We met before you came out." Rosalie said to Phineas.

"Oh, cool!" Phineas smiled.

Then there was a squaking noise. It was coming from behind Rosalie.

"What was that?" Asked Isabella.

Suddenly a parrot flew out from behind Rosalie and onto Phineas's shoulder.

"Woah! You still have Blaze?" Phineas asked Rosalie looking at her with a wide grin across his face.

"Yup! You know how long parrots live, right?" Rosalie asked smiling as well.

Phineas nodded smiling.

Suddenly the sky began to fade from blue to white.

"Awww I was expecting more sun! I geuss thats what we get for getting up early." Phineas shrugged.

"Oh, well what do you guys usually do? I doubt your still making sandcastles." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, well we've done alot of stuff over the summers. Once we traveled the world in 1 day!" Phineas said smiling.

Rosalie froze, and then got a smug look on her face.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"You want proof?" Phineas asked defensivley.

Rosalie nodded.

Then Phineas took a photo out of his pocket. It was the gang soaring through the sky on the huge paper airplane back to Danville.

Rosalie looked at it strangley and then her eyes widened.

"Phineas, how?" She asked.

"With the right imagination, you can do anything!" Phineas said.

"Hey, are you showing off?" Rosalie joked.

"No! Why would I?" Phineas asked.

Rosalie shrugged.

Isabella wanted to change the subject for some reason.

"So Rosalie, was Phineas and different when you guys were little?" Isabella asked.

"Um, hes taller, his voice has gotten a tiny bit deeper, he isn't addicted to shiney stuff anymore, and he can now pronounce all words." Said Rosalie.

Isabella laughed and Ferb smiled.

"A tiny but deeper?" Phineas asked crossing his arms.

"I was kidding. Your voice is very manly." Rosalie smiled.

Phineas shrugged smiling. Then Rosalie felt a drop of water on her hand, and notice it was begining to sprinkle.

"Ugh, you don't want to get a cold on your first day back." Phineas said.

Then he took her hand and lead her inside. Rosalie blushed. Phineas was so polite and cute! Wait, no he wasn't. She couldn't be thinking that about her best friend. When they got inside, Phineas pulled out a photo album labeled "Some awesome times". It had pictures of the rollercoaster, the backyard beach, and more.

"Wait, you really did this?" Rosalie asked looking at Phineas with disbeleif.

"Well, yeah! It was fun! If it wasn't raining we would do something today. We usually don't let rain stop us from having awesome days, but I wanted to show you this." Phineas said smiling.

Suddenly, there was a loud squaking from Phineas. He looked down, and Blaze the parrot was on his shoulder.

"Aw, he still likes me!" Phineas smiled.

"Blaze, where are your manners you silly bird?" Rosalie scolded her parrot. Then Blaze flew off on Phineas's shoulder and onto Rosalie's.

"Well, I still have a few things to unpack. I better get home and help my mom, or she'll start yelling." Rosalie said.

Out of hearing these words, Blaze flew up and out the window, heading to Rosalie's house.

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Phineas asked saddened by her leaving.

"Deffinatley." Said Rosalie smiling.

"Ok, bye." Phineas said.

"Bye." Rosalie said. Then hugged him, causing him to blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow. It was amazing to see you again Phineas. And it was nice to meet you guys Isabella and Ferb." Rosalie smiled. Then Blaze flew back through the window and squaked, wanting Rosalie to follow him. Rosalie laughed slightly and then opened the door, walked out, and closed it. Phineas smiled. He had seen his best friend again. She had moved back! But why had he gotten nervous when she hugged him? He was NOT getting a crush...yeah, no way was he getting a crush on his best friend...

I love this one! I love my new OC! If you've read my Mikki story (which is now dead), you may agree that Rosalie isn't as Mary Sueish. Any flaws? Advice? Im trying to make this one good, so good reveiws and minor critisicm only! Sorry for my bad spelling on that word XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I got some reveiws! I had writers block for a while on this, and I had to rewrite this chapter because it started getting random. Ok, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Rosalie! :D Enjoy!

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree thinking of what to do.

"So Ferb, whad'ya wanna do today?" Phineas asked his brother carelessly.

Ferb shrugged. Suddenly, the gate creaked open. Rosalie peeked out from behind it with Blaze the parrot asleep on her shoulder.

"Hi Phineas, hey Ferb." Rosalie smiled.

"Rosalie, your back!" Phineas said happily standing up. Rosalie laughed. "Was 24 hours really that long?" She asked.

"Well, I just haven't-"

"I know, I missed you to." Rosalie said hugging Phineas.

"You hug alot." Phineas said blushing.

Rosalie pulled away blushing. "Sorry." She said quickly.

"Its not a bad thing! Hugging is nice." Phineas said.

Rosalie laughed. "Ok. So whad'ya wanna do?" She asked.

"Well, we don't know yet." Phineas said.

Rosalie sighed. "I can't beleive the insane stuff you've been doing oer these years! To think we used to make cool sandcastles..."

Then Phineas idemediatley perked up.

"Thats it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas said looking at his step brother.

Ferb shrugged and stood up.

Phineas was about to explain, when the gate opened and Isabella came into the yard.

"Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?" Isabella asked in her regular cutesy voice.

"We're going to make a giant sandcastle! Me and Rosalie used to have such good times making sandcastles as kids, now think of how much our skills have improved!" Phineas said smiling.

"Phineas, how big should it be?" Rosalie asked.

"Life sized." Phineas said smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Rosalie high fived him.

Isabella crossed her arms about to say something rude, but then rethought her jealousy. Just because Phineas highfived his friend he hadn't seen in a while didn't mean that they liked eachother. Now she was insanley jealous. She was jealous of a highfive and not of a hug? Oh yeah, because Phineas hadn't highfived her before!

Rosalie then grabbed Blaze from her shoulder, waking him up. He pecked her finger impatientley.

"Hey bud, can you go get my notebook at home?" Rosalie asked.

The bird snapped his beak with atittude, but then flew off.

"Birds these days..." Rosalie muttered.

"Ok, we're gonna need alot of sand so..." Phineas was talking to Rosalie about how the sandcastle would be bulit.

Isabella was fuming. Phineas and Rosalie sat under the tree together calling different numbers to deliver sand and giant buckets, Ferb was drawing out sign, and Isabella was just plucking the petals off of a daisy muttering "He loves me, he loves Rosalie, he loves me, he loves Rosalie..." with every petal she plucked. Ferb looked up from his designing and noticed Isabella's angry expression.

He got up and walked over to her. Isabella looked up, and threw the flower so Ferb wouldn't see how jealous she was.

"Hi Ferb, hows the sandcastle going?" Isabella asked gloomily.

Ferb put his thumb up. Isabella sighed.

"What are they doing over there?" She asked looking at Phineas and Rosalie.

They were laughing and talking. Ferb shrugged.

"Shouldn't they be working?" Isabella muttered, but Ferb heard her, so he walked over to see what they were doing.

Phineas and Rosalie were talking about when Rosalie's brother tried her skates without her permission.

"He went flying! Luckily since im such a clumsy ditz, I tripped and fell, and he landed on me, breaking his fall, and then- Oh hi Ferb." Rosalie saw Ferb standing behind Phineas.

"Ferb was there?" Phineas asked looking confused.

"No, hes right behind you." Rosalie laughed.

Phineas turned around. "Oh hey Ferb. You done with the design yet?" He asked.

Ferb nodded and went to get it.

"So Dimitri flew through the air?" Phineas asked Rosalie (Dimitri = Rosalie's little brother)

"Yup! He flew off a hill and went speeding through clouds." Rosalie said.

"Woah." Phineas said.

END OF CHAPTER 3

I was planning on making the whole sandcatle thing in one chapter, but you can't rush perfection! Phinalie and Ferbella FTW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb soon came back with the design for the sandcastle. Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"Its massive!" She gasped.

"Yup." Phineas said casually.

Isabella walked up to them with her hands on her hips.

"Shouldn't we get to building the sandcastle?" She asked with atitude.

"Um, yeah, the sand will be here any minute..." Phineas said akwardly.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and a big truck was pulling up on the other side of the house.

"Oh, here it is right now! Come on Ferb." Phineas said.

Then Phineas and Ferb ran through the gate to get the sand.

"So Rosalie, what were you and Phineas talkin' about?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Oh, this one time where my brother tried on my skates, and he went flying into the air because he tried riding downhill, and then me cushioning his fall. Why?" Rosalie asked.

"No reason." Isabella shrugged.

"Oh... so how long have you known Phineas?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, we met when I was almost 6." Isabella said.

"Oh, cool!" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah. He's been doing stuff like that ever since we were 7." Said Isabella.

"Thats so cool!" Rosalie said smiling.

Suddenly the gate opened again and Phineas and Ferb came in holding a long tube connected to the truck.

"What IS that?" Rosalie asked walking up to Phineas looking confused.

"Its the tube that blasts sand into the yard. We just have to flick this switch..." Phineas flicked on a switch that was on the tube, and sand blasted out, covering the entire backyard. Soon there were 3 layers of sand above the normal grassy yard.

"Ok, now the tools are over there," Phineas pointed to the corner of the yard. There were huge buckets and shovels.

"They really aren't heavy. We had them made light. Now, everybody grab some, and lets make a sandcastle!" Phineas shouted.

Rosalie, Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas made a dash for the buckets.

3 hours later...

A sandcastle the size of 2 skyscrapers stood infront of Phineas, Rosalie, Ferb, and Isabella.

"Ok guys, lets explore it!" Phineas smiled.

"Yeah!" Rosalie, Isabella, and Ferb agreed.

They ran inside the opening in the huge sandcatle, and there was all sorts of sand decorations of furniture.

"Sand furniture?" Phineas walked over to a sand couch.

"I made a few modfications after I finished my major part." Rosalie said smiling nervously.

"Cool!" Phineas smiled plopping down on the sand couch, causing it to turn into a pile of sand.

Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I spent the most time on that." She said.

"Sorry." Phineas smiled guiltily.

The sandcastle exploration went on with beuitafuil decorations by Rosalie. Rosalie and Phineas pretty much destroyed the furniture though. Rosalie kept tripping over stuff ("Clumsy ditz..." She kept muttering) and Phineas kept forgeting that the furniture was made of sand. About an hour later, they all walked out of the casltle. Suddenly, a lazor came out of nowhere (Doofenshmirtz :D) and hit the castle.

Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"What was that?" She asked quietley.

"That always happens. It just miraculously disapears. It saves the cleanup though." Phineas said casually.

"Well, cleaning up ain't my specialty, so im ok with that." Said Rosalie.

Phineas laughed. Isabella crossed her arms.

"So funny." She muttered under her breath.

Luckily, no one heard, and everyone started to walk inside. Isabella then stopped in her tracks. She would just tell Phineas she loved him! Enough obliviousness was enough...But she didn't want to be rejected either. Ferb turned around noticing that she had stopped.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...its just..." Isabella looked at her feet.

"Just what?" Ferb asked.

"Its Phineas! I want to tell him that I love him, but I don't want to be rejected!" Isabella burst out in frusteration.

Luckily, Phineas and Rosalie were inside by now.

"Well, you should tell him I think." Ferb said. Ferb secretley liked Isabella, but he wanted her to be happy, and if his stepbrother made her happy, then so be it.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Well, you never know what will happen. He could reject oyu, but atleast that would be over with, or he could accept you. You never know." Ferb said.

Isabella smiled. Wait a sec...Ferb giving her advice? Thats a new one.

"I get it...thanks Ferb." Isabella smiled. Then she ran inside, probobally about to take his oh so heroic advice...

Oooooo epic! Speaking of epic, wait, getting off topic here XD. So whats Izzy gonna do? Is she gonna admit to Phineas? Hows Rosalie gonna like that? Find out in the epic chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here we are with chapter 6! Also, I got a question from anonymous user Russiangirl, and the question was if I disliked Phinbella or if this was only a one time thing. I do genrally dislike Phinbella. No offense to Phibella fans by the way. Anyway, chapter 6!

Isabella walked up to Phineas and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Yeah Isabella?" He asked.

"Phineas, can I talk to you alone?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Um, sure." Phineas said slowly.

Isabella then noticed that he had been talking to Rosalie, probobally about that stupid brother flying through the air on her skates thing, and that Rosalie looked a bit confused.

"We'll be right back." Isabella said to her sweetly.

Then Isabella grabbed Phineas's hand at lead him out of Rosalie's earshot.

"Whats up Isabella?" Phineas asked looking confused.

"Well Phineas, I just wanted to tell you, ever since we met I've always really liked you...no, Phineas, I love you, I have ever since I met you.

Phineas smiled. "I love you to Isabella. We're really good friends, and your like a sister to me." He said.

Isabella's jaw dropped. He thought that she meant it in a friendship way? Rosalie then walked over.

"Sorry to interupt, but I have to get to martial arts." She said nervously.

"Oh you have to go?" Phineas looked sad by the news.

"Yeah, but can I come back tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"Duh!" Phineas smiled.

"Watch it Flynn." Rosalie said, not liking "duh" being said to her.

Phineas laughed.

"Well, see you later." Rosalie smiled.

"Bye." Phineas said.

Then Phineas hugged her, causing her to blush. They pulled away from eachother, and Rosalie left.

"I...g-g-gotta g-go." Isabella stuttered.

"Bye." Phineas said emotionless, still looking saddened by the fact that he wouldn't see his darling little Rosalie until tomorrow.

"Bye." Isabella said walking slowly out the door.

Isabella looked around the backyard for Ferb, but he wasn't there. This confused her since he hadn't come in, but she was to dumbstruct and depressed to care much, so she walked out of the yard, and back to her own house. Ferb, who had been eavesdropping, wasn't that suprised by his brother's obliviousness, but he was a bit angry at him for upsetting Isabella so much. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Phineas. It wasn't his fault he was oblivious and naive. Ferb sighed and left his hiding spot, and went inside.

Confusing? Well, Phineas thought Isabella meant love as in the love of friends, but she really meant she like-liked him, but now we know that Phineas only thinks of her as a very close friend. So whats gonna happen to Isabella? Where is Ferb's hiding spot? Well, we'll find out the first question in chapter 5! The second question will be answered later.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Phineas and Ferb. Never had, never will, and that makes me very sad.

Next day...

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree, thinking of what to do that day.

"So Ferb, whad'ya wanna do today?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

Suddenley the gate creaked open, and Rosalie peaked through with Blaze the parrot on her shoulder.

"Hi Phineas, hey Ferb!" She smiled.

"Hi Rosalie!" Phineas stood up.

Rosalie then walked into the yard, and Phineas noticed she was holding hands with a little boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes like her, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and green shorts.

"Whos this?" Phineas asked smiling at the little boy.

"Oh, you remember seeing Dimitri as an infant, right?" Rosalie asked.

Phineas nodded.

"Well, this is him!" Rosalie smiled looking down at her little brother.

"Are you Phineas?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah! Its nice ot see you again!" Phineas smiled.

"Rosie always jibbet jabbers about you. Phineas is such a good builder. Im so glad im back in Danville with Phineas. I will look so pretty in my wedding dress with Phineas as my new husband-"

"Stop it!" Rosalie interupted her brother.

Dimitri quickly nodded and stopped talking.

Phineas smiled. "Did you really say the last one Rosalie?" He asked.

"No! Dimitri made it up." Rosalie said.

Phineas nodded feeling dissapointed for some reason, but he smiled anyways.

"Well, Dimitri, whats your favorite thing in the world?" Phineas asked little Dimitri.

"Cotton candy!" Dimitri replied excitedley.

Phineas then perked up.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He said looking at his stepbrother.

"What'cha gonna do?" Rosalie asked.

Phineas then whispered "Its a suprise, just take Dimitri home and come back in an hour."

Rosalie smiled.

"Oh, ok. Dimitri, lets go home now." Rosalie said.

Dimitri looked sad because of this. He had heard of Phineas and Ferb's amazing inventions from his sister, and now he wouldn't get to see them.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because...um...well...we can come back later, ok Dimi?" Rosalie smiled kindly at her little brother.

"Ok..." Dimitri said sadly.

Then he took his sister's hand and went home.

1 hour later...

Phineas smiled, satisfied with he and Ferb's work. Rosalie would love it! He and Ferb stood by their new invention, waiting for Rosalie and Dimitri to return. Suddenly, and finally for Phineas, the gate creaked open. Rosalie peaked through, and her jaw dropped. Beside Phineas and Ferb, was a large catapult.

"Phineas, what is this?" Rosalie asked.

Phineas then walked up to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Are you sure thats safe?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Totally. We tested it 50 times." Said Phineas.

Rosalie smiled sweetly.

"Good. I don't want you to- I mean, I don't want anybody getting hurt." Rosalie covered up her "mistake" in words.

"Me neither." Phineas smiled.

Then Dimitri ran up to the two.

"What did you make Phineas?" He asked eagerly.

Phineas then smiled.

"Cotton candy clouds." He said still smiling.

Dimitri then looked at him with wide eyes, and then his mouth began to form a huge grin.

"You like the idea?" Phineas asked smiling.

Dimitri nodded quickly. Then he ran to the large catapult grinning, eager to try it.

"Ok, let me give a demonstration." Said Phineas getting into the catapult.

Rosalie then looked nervously at the catapult. Would it really turn out alright? Or would they get hurt?

"Ok, all you have to do is press this button right here," Phineas pointed to a green button on the side of the catapult. "And you'll be launched into the sky. When you get launched, close your eyes until you feel yourself on a soft surface, and that will be the cotton candy clouds!" Phineas smiled.

Then Phineas clenched his eyes shut, and pressed the green button. The catapult pulled back, and then launched Phineas into the air. Rosalie gasped.

Then she, Dimitri, and Ferb all looked up. There was a clump of light pink clouds resting above them, and on one of those clouds, Phineas was peering over the edge, chewing on a handful of the cloud.

"Cotton candy!" Dimitri shouted.

"ROSALIE, DO YOU WANNA GO NEXT?" Phineas shouted, he needed to since he was so far up.

Rosalie nervously nodded. Though Phineas couldn't see her nod, he saw her get into the catapult. Rosalie clenched her eyes shut, and pressed the green button. She felt herself being pulled back, and then launched into the air. It was terrifying, yet amazing. She felt like she was flying. Suddenly, the feeling stopped. She was now on a very soft surface that felt like she was resting on a cloud. Wait, soft surface... she was on the cotton candy cloud! She opened her eyes. She was sitting next to Phineas, who was smiling at her, on the cottn candy cloud.

"Phineas...I...this is amazing!" Rosalie hugged him, and they both blushed because of this.

"You think?" Phineas asked smiling.

Rosalie nodded happily.

"You KNOW Dimitri is probobally gonna faint when he finds out this isn't just a dream, don't you?" Rosalie asked grabbing a handful of cotton candy.

Phineas nodded still smiling. Rosalie liked this moment. Was it because she was on a cotton candy cloud, or was it that she liked being alone with Phineas? Wait, no way... Phineas was her best friend, and nothing more, but the more she looked at Phineas, and the more Phineas looked at her, they realized how cute eachother were. Rosalie sighed quietley. She was now accepting the fact that she was getting a crush on Phineas. Oh gross! She was also realizing how cliche she was thinking, and how disgusting cliche was. Lets just put it this way, she now had a little crush on Phineas. Suddenly, Dimitri landed next to her. He opened his eyes.

"COTTON CANDY!" He shouted.

Then he grabbed 2 handfuls and stuffed them in his mouth. Rosalie and Phineas laughed. Then suddenly Ferb landed next to Phineas.

"Nice landings guys." Phineas smiled.

They spent the next 3 hours in the clouds. Phineas had somehow made the clouds bouncy, so they jumped from cotton candy cloud to cotton candy cloud.

"Ok guys, time to go down!" Said Phineas.

"How?" Rosalie asked looking down nervously.

"Easy! Just jump on the cloud." Phineas said.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Just jump on the cloud!" Phineas said.

Then Phineas began to jump on the cloud. Rosalie looked confused, but still jumped. Ferb jumped to, as did Dimitri, and the cloud headed toward the ground. About 10 minutes later, the cloud was on the ground, and Dimitri was stuffing handfuls of cotton candy into his mouth.

"That was AWESOME Phineas. But you know what I noticed?" Rosalie asked.

"Hm," Phineas replied.

"Isabella never showed up." Rosalie said.

Phineas paused. "Maybe shes sick." He suggested.

"Hm, maybe. Anyways, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Rosalie smiled.

"You gotta go again?" Phineas asked sadly.

Rosalie laughed and nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." Phineas said smiling at the fact that he had just blurted that out, but it turned out alright.

"Come on Dimi." Rosalie took her brother's hand and lead him back to their home.

Dun dun dun! Isabella didn't come! Rosalie realized her crush on Phineas (And that she hates cliche XD)! We met Dimitri! What next, I get a banana pie thrown in my face?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day:

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the backyard under the tree, thinking about what to do that day.

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" He asked in a bored tone.

Ferb shrugged. Suddenly the gate opened, and Isabella and the firside girls came through.

"Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?" Isabella asked cheerfully.

Phineas felt confused, and felt a bit upset. He had been expecting Rosalie...wait, it was still his friend! Rosalie was no higher rank!...Right? And where was Isabella yesterday? If she was sick, how did she heal that fast?

"Um, hey Isabella. Where were you yesterday?" Phineas asked slowly.

Isabella froze. She didn't want Phineas to think that she was sitting at home moping to herself about him.

"I...needed to finish some chores." She lied horribly.

"Oh, ok." Phineas nodded.

But he knew the Isabella was lying, and whatever she had been doing wasn't chores.

"So whats up?" He asked.

"Well, I told the fireside girls that Rosalie had just moved here, and Milly recomended that we ask her to join our troop." Isabella said, but she secretley hoped that Rosalie wouldn't. She had gotten over Phineas now, but she still felt a bit of restment towards Rosalie.

"Oh, cool!" Phineas smiled.

Suddenly the gate creaked open. Rosalie peaked through, but then froze because of there being more people.

"Rosalie are you ok?" Phineas asked.

"Um...yeah! Just remembered something, but I'll take care of it later." Rosalie shrugged blushing out of embarresment.

"Oh, ok." Phineas replied.

"Um Rosalie?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah?" Rosalie replied.

"Well, um, do you want to join the fireside girls?" Isabella asked.

"The whats?" Rosalie asked confused.

"We're a group of girl scouts. Do you want to join or not?" Isabella asked, sounding a bit harsh.

"Oh, I would, but I can't." Rosalie said sounding a bit guilty.

"Why not?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I have karate... one of my hopes in life is to someday get a blackbelt, so I've signed up for as many lessons as im allowed." Said Rosalie with a dreamy look on her face at the thought of finally earning her black belt, but she was also partly hoping that Phineas would be impressed that she did karate.

"You do karate? Cool! You must kick some serious butt." Phineas smiled.

"Well... a little." Rosalie smiled, trying not to sound like a showoff.

"Well, ANYONE could that does that stupid sport." Isabella said coldly.

Phineas and Ferb looked at her suprised, but Rosalie's expression turned to pure anger.

"Are you KIDDING me?" She shouted.

Isabella looked confused.

"You have been being rude ever since I came here, and now your continuing? What pleasure do you get by picking on me? Why don't I just go somewhere else if I make you so angry? Oh yeah, because I love Phineas!" Rosalie screamed, blurting out the last part.

Isabella looked shocked. Then, looking down, she stormed off. Phineas looked at Rosalie shocked. Rosalie looked guily and embarressed.

"Phineas, I didn't mean to. I have a bad temper, and-"

"Rosalie, its fine." Phineas said.

Rosalie looked down.

"No its not... I shouldnt've burst out like that..." Rosalie said.

"No, you did the right thing! Isabella deserved it with the way shes been treating you. Its not neighborly at all." Phineas said.

Rosalie smiled, releived that he hadn't mentioned that she had just yelled that she loved him.

"Oh, and you love me?" Phineas asked shyly.

Rosalie froze. He had heard! And she had jinxed it by thinking about it.

"Um...I was only kidding." She lied.

Phineas froze. His expression looked upset.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah...do you love me?" Rosalie asked noticing his expression.

Phineas gulped. He didn't want to admit it after she had just said she was kidding!

"N-no! Of course not!" Phineas lied.

"Well, then I'll just...go." Rosalie said feeling very upset now.

"Wait, Rosalie, I didn't mean that in a bad way." Phineas said.

"Well, I meant I meant I love you in a good way to me when I said it." Rosalie said.

"What?" Phineas asked.

Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Think about it." She said.

Then she stomped off.

Ferb walked up to Phineas.

"Having trouble with the ladies?" Ferb asked.

"Yes." Phineas simply said.

Ferb smiled.

"Then you have the right brother." He said.

Meh, this chapter wasn't the best. Your confused? Ok, Rosalie got mad at Phineas at the end because he had said that he didn't love her (Poor emotions...), but she doesn't know that Phineas actually does like her. And we all know that Ferb is a ladies man! 


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter was a little dumb, but this one will be WAY better! Promise!

"What do you mean Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Well, lets just say I know how to handle the ladies." Ferb said in a cool tone.

Phineas looked confused, but nodded.

"So, who're you having trouble with, Isabella or Rosalie?" Ferb asked.

"Rosalie! She is mad at me for saying I didn't like her like that, but she had just said it to!" Phineas said impatientley.

"...Um, do you like Rosalie?" Ferb asked looking a bit confused.

"Like like?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded. Gosh Phineas was naive sometimes!

Phineas slightly nodded. Ferb smiled.

"Then tell her." He said.

"No! She was kidding when she said she loved me!" Phineas said.

"Phineas, we aren't making any inventions today until you tell Rosalie that you like her like that." Ferb said.

"What? Ferb, seriously?" Phineas asked looking shocked.

Ferb nodded.

"Ok, you want to stop us from having the best day ever, just because I won't tell Rosalie?" Phineas asked, his temper rising.

"Tell Rosalie what?" A voice said.

Phineas looked around. Rosalie was standing at the gate looking confused.

"Rosalie your back?" Phineas asked.

"Um...yeah..." Rosalie said quietley and shyly.

"Oh, your not still mad?" Phineas asked thankfully.

"Well, I really didn't have a right to be mad. I don't know why I did... You know, get mad." Rosalie said looking at her feet nervously.

Then Ferb realized something. The summer dance was 1 week away! Thats how Phineas could get with Rosalie! Ferb snapped his fingers. Phineas looked over at him. Ferb made a dancing motion with his arms and pointed to the sun. Phineas got the idea soon.

"Rosalie?" Phineas asked suddenly.

"...Yeah?" Rosalie replied shyly.

"Well, theres a dance coming soon, and I don't have anyone to go with, so do you want to go?" Phineas asked shyly.

Rosalie's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.

"You want me to go to a dance with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said.

"Ok." Rosalie smiled.

Phineas smiled and his mission felt complete, so far.

Ok, im gonna make the day's summer amazement next chapter... I'm gettin' some serious writers block D:! Im sorry I didn't keep my promise, this chapter was horrible. Worst than the last! I'll improve this story in the next chapters, promise!  



	9. Chapter 9

Hello fanfiction peoples! I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long! I don't blame anyone if they stopped reading. It's been far to long, and I am going to post yet ANOTHER Phineas/OC story very soon. I decided I couldn't just abandon this though. There will be some more chapters, don't worry! Now onto the story! PS- Sorry, but I just HAD to skip ahead a week for this chapter!

Rosalie Berry combed her hair for the 15th time that day. It was finally the night of the summer dance, and she was going with Phineas! Phineas, her best friend who she was also in love with (yes, she had now confirmed that in her brain), had asked her to the dance! It was truly going to be the best night ever. She knew it!

Meanwhile...

Phineas was pleased about how he cleaned up for the dance. He was wearing a dark blue shirt other than his regular orange striped one. The new shirt looked far spiffier than his old one. For pants he just wore black jeans. He had also combed his hair down so it wouldn't stick up. He was concerned that Rosalie would find that unattractive. Isabella was helping him with some finishing touches. She had gotten over the fact that Rosalie would probability be the once for Phineas. Thinking about this more and more, she began to lose interest of Phineas. By the time a week had gone by, her love for him was completely gone. She didn't even have a date for the dance. This made her a bit upset, but she didn't care to much.

"Perfect Phineas! Now go! Rosalie will be here any minute!" Isabella smiled.

Phineas nodded and ran to the gate.

Isabella then heard the slide door open. She turned around. Ferb was walking towards her looking shy. Isabella smiled.

"Hey Ferb!" She said.

"Um, Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"Hm?" Isabella replied.

"Well, I know it's pretty late to ask, but do you wanna... um..."

"Go to the dance with you?" Isabella asked, not thinking this was the real answer.

"Um, yeah." Ferb replied.

Isabella gasped, her cheeks burning red.

"Sorry." Ferb said looking down at his feet.

"No! It's fine! I'd love to! Lets just follow Phineas and Rosalie." Isabella said.

Ferb smiled and nodded.

"Ok." He said.

I liked this chapter! I will write about the dance next. Bye bye! Oh, and review and I will update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

"Phineas?" A voice called.

Phineas turned around, knowing it was Rosalie. He felt his cheeks warm up. Her hair looked REALLY pretty!

"Hi Rosalie!" He said happily.

Rosalie giggled.

"Your blushing ya know." She pointed out.

Phineas's eyes widened and shook it off.

"Heh..." He laughed nervously.

"Well, let's go." Rosalie said smiling. She held her hand out.

Phineas gladly took it and she began to lead him to the park. Isabella noticed this.

"Ferb look! Aren't they cute together?" Isabella said with a smile, though really hiding a twinge of jealousy she still felt.

Ferb nodded.

"Well, lets go!" Isabella grabbed his hand and followed Rosalie and Phineas.

* * *

AT THE DANCE

Rosalie smiled. She was having a great time! Well, besides the fact that it had been delayed by Phineas 'accidentally' spilling a soda over her head. But that turned into fun when she took the soda and spilled it over his head. Sure her hair had been ruined, but who cares? Others were there to. Ferb and Isabella of course, and some other couples such as Django and Adyson, Buford and Milly, Baljeet and Ginger, Katie and Irving, and Stacy and Jeremy. Everything was going great! People were dancing, talking, laughing, and having fun! Suddenly slow music came on.

"Now I know a lot of you are a little young, but why else did you bring your special someone with you? Huh?" The DJ of the dance smiled.

Phineas and Rosalie blushed.

"Special someone?" Phineas asked.

"Ridiculous, huh?" Rosalie smiled nervously.

The 2 figured that the others would think the same thing and stop dancing, but they were wrong. All of the couples began slow dancing, even Ferb and Isabella!

"...Should we?" Rosalie asked.

Phineas smiled.

"Sure Rosalie." He said.

The 2 then slowly stepped closer, and awkwardly began to slow dance. At first it felt awkward slow dancing with your best friend, but then the 2 didn't mind it so much. In fact, they liked it!

"Awww it looks like we have a bunch of cases of puppy love!" The DJ announced.

Phineas blushed, but Rosalie suddenly began to feel strange about that statement. She felt like she loved Phineas. She did! She loved him! But something inside felt like she was lying. Was she really in love with Phineas, or was it just a little crush? She thought about this for the whole dance. She sighed. Phineas was just a crush after all. But it would be fine! Phineas didn't like her that way anyway, right? Her luck then flew away.

"Rosalie?" Phineas asked nervously once the dance had ended.

Rosalie gulped.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Well...I...um...I...I think I'm in love with you." He said quietly.

Rosalie's eyes widened. She hesitated. What would she do?

"Rose?" Phineas interrupted her thoughts.

Rosalie sighed.

"Phineas, I...I thought I loved you. I did! But..I just...I don't...I think it's just a little crush." She said sadly.

She had never seen Phineas look more crushed in his life for a mere 2 seconds, but then he pulled off a smile.

"Um, it's fine Rosalie! Um... We can still be friends!" He said with mock happiness.

Rosalie smiled. No matter how bad he felt, Phineas could always try to be happy for his friends.

"Thanks Phineas." Rosalie kissed him on the cheek.

Phineas touched his cheek and felt his cheeks warm up, but then shook it off.

"Well, see ya around Rose." He said, trying to sound happy.

Rosalie put on a small smile and waved.

"See ya." She then walked down the hill.

Phineas just stood there for a while. He knew that he shouldn't be so upset about this, but it was just... well, hard to explain. Little did he know that Ferb and Isabella had seen the whole thing, but the 2 had walked home after wards at the same time Rosalie did.

"Ferb, do you think he'll be OK?" Isabella asked.

Ferb nodded.

"He'll be fine Izzy." He reassured her.

_**The end...?**_

* * *

**No, not the end! Just the end of part one! He he! Look out for the next part, 'Phineas, Ferb, and the search for love'! Don't worry, Rosalie will snap out of her stupidity!**


End file.
